


Baby Frederick

by frederickchilton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Desperation, Diapers, Feeding, Forced infantilism, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, scat is kinda light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frederickchilton/pseuds/frederickchilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal kidnaps Frederick and subjects him to a baby's life. </p><p>Written scene by scene in short chapters cause I can't put together a cohesive fic to save my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal teaches an unwilling and desperate Frederick how to use his diaper.

The soother pumped as Frederick sucked frantically. The gurgling from his belly was constant now, the pressure building beneath his navel as his pink hole quivered. This can’t be happening, dios mio no! Hannibal gripped Frederick’s trembling knees and began to press them towards his heaving chest as the diaper crinkled. 

“Shhh. It’s alright baby boy. Just let your bottom do what it’s meant to do,” he coaxed. “You can do it, Frederick. Squeeze your tummy.”

The energy that Frederick wasn’t using to clench his cheeks was spent trying to prevent sobs from racking his body. His thighs pressed into the sides of his belly, increasing the unsurmountable force on his puckered hole. A loud fart bubbled into the diaper against his will. Tears streamed down the sides of his face as he felt his ass begin to give way. Hannibal lowered Frederick’s thighs and pushed them into his burbling tummy rhythmically.

“Hush-a-bye, my little daughter, my beloved,” Hannibal sang softly. Frederick’s jowls shook. His eyes widened. “How many times during the day have I already picked you up?” A series of farts slipped from his loosening ring. Hannibal smiled knowingly and pushed Frederick’s thighs deep onto his chest, enough to completely raise Frederick’s lower back off the table. 

“I've already picked you up and carried you, put you down in your cradle. Hush-a-bye.” Frederick’s trembling stilled. A wet whimper passed his now stagnant soother. The seat of the diaper instantly tented as a massive log of shit crackled out of his tortured hole. Hannibal tightened his grip on Frederick’s knees as his whole body shook with release.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's feeding time for Frederick.

The flames confined to the fireplace danced and popped, casting shadows of the pair on the wall behind the couch. Frederick pursed his pink lips around the hovering nipple of the bottle and sucked. Warm milk flowed along his pallet and slipped down his throat as Hannibal ran his fingers along the back of his head. He couldn’t help but feel the tight coil of fear in his stomach unwind as Hannibal whispered to him, telling him what a good boy he was and how pretty he looked with the teat in his mouth. He let his eyelids fall closed and concentrated on the liquid filling his empty stomach.

An occasional spark popped from the cracked, charred wood. The pale blue fabric on his PJ’s stretched over the dome of his belly. Frederick sighed softly once the nipple slipped out of his mouth and watched as his papi placed the bottle amongst the other empty ones on the side table. With a soothing smile, Hannibal raised him into a sitting position on his lap, chuckling as Frederick’s stomach sloshed. 

“Do you have a big burp for me, baby boy?” His hand rubbed circles into Frederick’s upper back. A soft series of gurgles issued from Frederick’s tummy and he cooed into Hannibal’s shoulder. Gas burbled up into his throat. Frederick hiccupped, jolting as a loud belch followed. “There we go. Such a good boy.”


End file.
